


Sterek one-shot

by Shiplover_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiplover_24/pseuds/Shiplover_24
Summary: Just a little Sterek one shot, read to see what it's about.





	Sterek one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So as you probably know there are a lot of Sterek fanfics out there and I really want to write one, but I don't have the patience to write a full book right now so here you go.  
All rights to MTV and the producers of teen wolf.  
Be sure to comment and let me know what you think of the story.

Stiles Stilinski was slumped against his desk feeling thoroughly sorry for himself. All of his friends were supernatural bad-asses and what was he? Just another fragile human, so easily tossed aside.  
Stiles sighed and grabbed his phone just as it started to ring,  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Oh good you're awake," came the voice of his apparent friend Lydia.  
"Hey Lydia, what's up?" He asked. Probably just another supernatural threat they want me to research he thought sourly.  
"Oh you know, the usual." She said casually. "Anyway, the pack wanted me to let you know that there's a meeting at Derek's house. We'll need you to be there to research some possible leads on a new supernatural threat. Think you can make it?" She asked sounding bored.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in half an hour." Stiles sighed hanging up the phone. He knew all his supposed friends kept him around for was research, even his best friend Scott had been becoming more distant lately, too busy spending time with Isaac, and yet he still couldn't bring himself to just leave and let them get on with it themselves. They were still his friends after all, well maybe all except Derek, and no-one cares about Peter, so he doesn't really count.  
Stiles sighed and reached out for the keys to his beloved jeep, wincing slightly as the newly marked skin across his wrists stretched and a few drops of blood leaked out from his recently inflicted wounds.  
Ignoring the pain that had suddenly flared up, he ran downstairs, yelled a quick goodbye to his dad and hopped into his Jeep, strangely excited, just like he always was whenever he headed over to a certain sourwolf's house.

**********~20 minutes later~**********

Stiles slammed the door of his Jeep and took a slow shuddering breath, trying to calm his already shaken nerves (he almost ran over a cat on his way over) and attempted to slow down his annoyingly revealing heartbeat.  
"Stupid werewolves and their freaky supernatural hearing, can't keep a secret to save your life." Stiles muttered stomping up the rotted wooden stairs and barged into the house without even bothering to knock, they probably already know he's here anyway.  
"Finally. We don't have all day you know." Growled a very irritated looking Derek, who glared at him from where the pack was sitting, flashing his alpha eyes in an attempt to intimidate Stiles.  
"Oh put your claws away sourwolf, it's not as if I killed someone." Stiles sighed, already starting to regret coming here. He really just wasn't in the mood to deal with Derek's constant threats today.

"Shut up and sit down now. Before I rip your throat out - with my teeth." Derek hissed, shooting Stiles the best death glare he could manage.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Scott and Isaac exchange a look, but shook it off and sat down in the corner of the couch and looked around expectantly.  
"Right, well..." Scott began but was abrubtly cut off by Derek.  
"Wait. Does anyone else smell blood?" He asked in his confused yet serious voice. All of the werewolves immediately sprung into action and tried to track down the scent of blood that Derek had discovered. All of a sudden every member of the packs eyes' widened and shot round to look at Stiles.  
Stiles stood there confused for a moment before the image of his bleeding wrists suddenly appeared in his mind. Shit. How was he going to explain this he thought, frantically searching is unusually blanc mind for something to say.

"Stiles, would you like to explain to us why you smell of blood?" Derek asked in a deadly calm tone that sent shivers of fear down Stiles' spine.  
Stiles was completely panicking now, and he had to force himself to take a deep breath before he had another panic attack. What was he supposed to say? Lie and have them get it out of him by force or tell them the truth and reveal his deepest secret to them all, facing up to what he had desperately been trying to deny to himself for months.  
He risked looking up from where his eyes had dropped to his trainers and knew that neither of those choices would ever be an option, so he did the only thing he could think of that could possibly get him out of this situation. He ran, got in his Jeep and didn't stop until he had bolted his bedroom door behind him and sank down to the floor, putting his head in his hands and letting tears of pure despair fall to the ground.

"You didn't answer my question." Derek's voice came from across his bedroom. Stiles jumped to his feet with a startled scream and hastily wiped his face, wincing as his tears rolled over his cuts. Derek's eyes narrowed and before Stiles could do anything about it, he yanked the sleeves of his red hoodie up and twisted his arms round so his wrists were facing upwards.  
Stiles yanked his arms form Derek's grip and looked up at him with terrified eyes. What would he do? Shout, tell the pack, tell his dad? Each possibility scaring him more than the last. But he could never have guessed the next words that fell form the alpha's lips.

"Why Stiles. How could you do this to yourself, to me?" He whispered in such a broken tone that Stiles was left momentarily speechless.  
"To you? What are you talking about?" Stiles asked after he finally found his voice.  
"N-nothing, just forget I said anything alright?" Derek said with wide eyes.  
"No. Tell me why you care so much. It's not as if we're even friends." Stiles demanded. Derek's eyes looked torn, and after what seemed like an eternity he finally seemed like he had decided upon an answer.

"OK I'll tell you. But you have to tell me why you did this to yourself first." Derek replied with pursed lips. Stiles thought this through for a moment. Was it really worth telling him the most guarded secret he has ever had just to know why Stiles hurting himself meant so much to him?  
Stiles sighed, he knew he already knew his answer and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do, and for the very real possibility that these would be his last moments alive before being murdered by a very pissed off sourwolf.

"OK deal. Well, I don't really know how to say this so I guess I'll just go ahead and do it. Derek I'm in love with you. I love you so damn much, and every time I see you it's just like I've been shot with an arrow through the heart. It hurts so much because I know you'll never feel the same way and every time you show how you don't feel the same way it kills me inside. So I do the only thing that can take my mind off the pain in my heart. I cut so I can deal with the pain I feel. I cut so I won't have to face up to the pain in my heart."  
Stiles finished his speech with a shuddering breath and hesitantly looked towards the man he had just confessed his love to, and in any other circumstance would have laughed. His face was the perfect picture of shock, disbelief and... Happiness? What?

Stiles tried to read Derek's expression further, but he seemed to have gotten over his initial shock and now seemed to be in deep thought again.  
"Well I guess I'll have to hold up my end of the deal now then after all." Derek chuckled humourlessly. Stiles opened his mouth to ask him why he wasn't questioning what he had just confessed to him, but Derek seemed to guess what he was about to say and held up a hand to silence him.  
"No, let me speak first." He said firmly. Stiles frowned but nodded for Derek to continue.  
"Stiles the reason I care about you hurting yourself so much is because you're my mate. I'm in love with you too." Derek stated, getting straight to the point. Stiles just stood there disbelievingly.

"What?" He spluttered. "But you hate me, does the pack know?" He asked, now feeling thoroughly confused.  
"You're my mate Stiles, we are destined for each other. No, I don't hate you, I just acted that way because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way or I would lose you like I lost Paige, and no the pack doesn't know, but I have suspicions that Scott and Isaac might have some idea of what is already going on." Stiles thought back to the look them two had shared earlier at the house and silently agreed with his apparent mate.

Stiles stood there for a moment, letting the fact that Derek really did love him sink in a little before doing probably the most wreckless thing he had ever done in his whole life and striding over to where Derek stood, he crashed their lips together in a short but breathtakingly sweet kiss that just left him wanting more, so much more.  
Derek seemed to be sharing the same thought and almost immediately after their lips had parted, he was pulling Stiles back towards his body, placing his hands firmly around the smaller boys waist to keep him locked in place, while Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him for all he was worth, earning a small moan from the sourwolf for his efforts.

Stiles tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, both tongues thoroughly exploring the others, never wanting to let this perfect moment end. Stiles grinned his goofy smile as he felt himself being lifted up on to Dereks waist and was pushed down onto his bed...  
And let's just say that after that unforgettably wonderful night, the sourwolf's mate never once felt the need to pick up a blade ever again, after all the pain in his heart had healed, and Derek was the one who healed it. Derek was the one who had saved him.


End file.
